Lutein is a xanthophyll and a naturally occurring carotenoid found in plants, such as flowers, in particular marigold flowers, and green leafy vegetables. Lutein may for instances be extracted from the petals of marigold, spinach, kale and broccoli. Marigold is in particular rich in lutein, and it is found as lutein esters with fatty adds. Lutein can be used as yellow pigment in all kind of compositions, such as functional foods and health care products, and it has well known pharmacological effects and applications.
Lutein as free lutein has the chemical structure

The typical lutein esters found in marigold are the mono- or dipalmitate, and these esters have properties different from the free lutein. The molecular weight of free lutein is about 569 g/mol, whereas the molecular weight of the dipalmitate is about 1046 g/mol.
The melting point of free lutein is about 190° C., whereas the melting range of the mixed naturally occurring lutein esters is from about 50 to about 80° C.
Chinese patent application 102389108 A discloses lutein ester microcapsule powder comprising lutein ester crystals, antioxidants and emulsifying agents for both the oil-phase and the aqueous-phase, filler, wall material and oil, and a method for preparing the same.
The filler material applied is modified gum arabic or modified starch. The application claims that both a water soluble and a oil soluble emulsifier are needed to produce the microcapsule powder. Using emulsifiers in the formulation has the disadvantages that air will be trapped into the powder particles and form hollow spheres. The included air and the porosity of the microcapsules lead to chemical degradation of the lutein or lutein ester. Using emulsifiers furthermore has the disadvantage that the preparation is more expensive and time consuming to produce because the emulsifiers have to be mixed thoroughly with the other ingredients in the aqueous and the oil phase, respectively. Furthermore the list of ingredients in the powder formulation increases.
EP 1 794 238 B1 discloses a carotenoid-containing dry powder comprising one or more carotenoids such as crystalline lutein obtainable by a microencapsulation process using isomalt and a protective colloid such as modified starch as encapsulation material, wherein the initial suspension of crystalline carotenoids is grounded.
EP 1 898 721 B1 discloses an aqueous carotenoid-containing suspension comprising at least one or more carotenolds such as crystalline lutein, modified starch and sucrose, wherein the initial suspension of crystalline carotenoids is grounded.
WO2014/154788 discloses a powderous composition comprising particles of lutein and maltodextrin as matrix material.
The main object of the present invention is to provide improved products based on lutein or lutein ester concentrates and fish gelatine which shall have a cleaner label and fewer ingredients. They shall have or create in the final product a more intense and longer lasting colour impression and they shall be more stable and less sensitive to oxidation compared with state of the art products. They shall exhibit a surface, said surface being more adapted for compression than surfaces of products of the prior art. They shall exhibit a greater chemical stability and be more natural in composition. They shall be produced in an easier and more cost effective way.
Another object is to provide improved products based on lutein or lutein ester concentrates and fish gelatine which can be used in tablets, dairies, such as milk products, and beverages with high stability due to proper encapsulation of the lutein and/or lutein ester and with improved oxygen barrier properties.
It is also an object to provide products with good colouring properties.
Yet another object is to provide a cost effective method for producing such products.